


Caretaker!Japan x AB!Reader-A Day at Home

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend a day with Japan but you wind up getting cranky and not wanting to nap that is until something does help you sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Japan x AB!Reader-A Day at Home

It was a cold winter's day that you were enjoying playing on the living room floor while all of a sudden you hear some barking sounds coming your way and it was a small fluffy brown dog that ran up to you while licking your face and wagging his tail   
  
"Oh Hi Pochi" you said hugging the fluffy dog "You wanna play?"  
  
Pochi replies with a yip and then your fun begins by playing with some toys especially with the dog's favorite rope toy for a game of tug o war. While the two of you play you hear some footsteps coming into the living room   
  
"Well well I see you two are having fun" said a calm voice which made you turn around with delight   
  
"Hi Papa" you said happily looking to your Caretaker wearing a simple kimono and white _tabi_ socks with short dark brown hair all neatly set and deepest brown eyes look at you with a sense of tranquility for he was Japan who became your Caretaker when you told him you were into Infantilism that he was more than happy to look after when you visit and is understanding since wants to make sure you are well taken care of  
  
"Anyways I made us some lunch for us to eat and after that you will be taking your nap" said Japan as he sets up the meal on the _kotatsu_ table while he had his lunch set up and soon yours with a cutesy _bento_ meal along with a bottle of juice  
  
"But Papa I don't wanna nap I wanna keep play with Pochi some more or even color" you said with a whine grabbing a part of his kimono   
  
"(Your name)" said Japan with a stern tone in his voice "You need to take your nap or else you will be cranky so if you behave yourself I will give you a treat after you take your nap"  
  
You slightly nod quietly as you get into your spot of the table while Pochi goes to eat his lunch and soon you spot Tama who is being fed some tuna which made him meow with excitement that it made you giggle seeing him being happy over fish that you didn't noticed that Japan tied a bib around your neck   
  
"There we go. Can't have you be a mess"   
  
Looking at it you soon begin to eat your lunch while Japan eats his but he would stop to clean your face which made you wiggle and squirm that makes the Japanese man softly chuckle   
  
Once lunch is over and the dishes are cleaned you continue to play with Pochi some more until Japan soon comes back   
  
"(Your Name) it's time for your nap"   
  
"I don't wanna nap I wanna play some more" you said whining   
  
"I'm sorry but you need to nap otherwise you will get cranky" said Japan with a serious tone  
  
Despite the warning you soon begin to get annoyed and even throw a tantrum which made Japan know that he was right soon picks you up and takes you into the Nursery where he gently sets you down into the futon and tucks you in while gently rubbing your stomach then begins to sing softly  
  
ゆりかごのうたを  
カナリヤが歌うよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ _  
  
(Yurikago no uta o  
Kanariya ga utau yo  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo)  
  
_Upon hearing him sing your cries were soon reduced to sniffles but you keep hearing him sing some more and it really did sounded very soothing as well as pretty then Japan soon slips a bottle of warm milk then you slowly begin to suckle the creamy drink   
  
ゆりかごのうえに  
枇杷の実が揺れるよ  
ねんねこ ねんねこ  
ねんねこよ  
 _  
_ _(Yurikago no ue ni  
Biwa no mi ga yureru yo  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo)_  
  
Soon your eyelids were getting more and more heavier as well as drinking of the bottle is becoming more slower   
  
ゆりかごのつなを  
木ねずみが揺するよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ  
  
 _(Yurikago no tsuna o_  
 _Kinezumi ga yusuru_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo)_  
  
Japan removes the bottle from your mouth then gently picks you up to rub your back which caused you to burp loudly which stunned the him a bit but soon continued the song, slipping a pacifier in your mouth tucking you in once more  
  
ゆ りかごのゆめに  
黄色い月がかかるよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ  
 _  
(Yurikago no yume ni_  
 _Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo_  
 _Nenneko Nenneko_  
 _Nenneko yo)_  
  
Once the song has finished you were sleeping so peacefully that Japan gives you your favorite plushie to cuddle with and soon Pochi came to the Nursery to curl up at the end of the futon and fell asleep with you so he can keep you company which made Japan smile soon gets up and quietly leaves so he can let you enjoy your nap

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> A canary sings   
> A cradle song  
> Sleep, sleep,   
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Above the cradle,   
> The loquat fruits sway  
> Sleep, sleep,   
> Sleep, child!
> 
> A squirrel rocks   
> The cradle by its rope  
> Sleep, sleep,   
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Dreams in a cradle,   
> With the yellow moon shining down  
> Sleep, sleep,   
> Sleep, child!


End file.
